japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Zaizen Touko
Zaizen Touko (財前 塔子) is the only daughter of the Prime Minister of Japan, Zaizen Sousuke. She's also the captain, and forward of the SP Fixers. However she later on becomes a midfielder of Raimon temporarily during season 2. She was also a midfielder for the Red team. Background Not much about her childhood past is known. Not even what happen to her mother or about her birthday. Personality Zaizen Touko is described as being a very cheerful, supportive young girl who likes playing soccer a lot. She has a tomboyish personality as well, and she seems to be close with Endou although she often jokes around about it and even states that their relationship is just platonic. However, it is entirely possible that she really does like Endou Mamoru in more than just a manner, but her personality just doesn't allow her to see it that way. She may even be in denial about it, but she has never shown any signs of liking him that way in the anime series apart from a single kiss on the right cheek. Appearance She has light brown tan skin, thick eyebrows, long light red hair, and light blue eyes. In season 2, she is always seen wearing the Raimon eleven uniform or jacket. In season 3, she is wearing the SP Fixers uniform instead but from episode 107 and onwards, she is wearing the Inazuma Japan soccer uniform﻿. She always wears a blue hat with a white and yellow stripe on the centre and line of yellow dots. Her casual clothes are a black tuxedo or a yellow orange colored dress with an dark orange ribbon and orange straps. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she now as an adult wears a white shirt with a blue cardigan over it, she also wears a white skirt with blue shoes. She ironically doesn't wear her hat in Inazuma Eleven GO. Abilities Good Smell The Tower Rainbow Loop Tkachev Bomber Perfect Tower The Tower V2 Butterfly Dream Aikidou Round Spark Hunter's Net Atlantis Wall Recovery Quick Pass Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi Kirakira Illusion Mermaid Smash Zigzag Spark Tenchi Raimei The Tower V3 Good Smell V2 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 She first appeared during the opening ceremony of the statue. When Gemini Storm launched an attack to the ceremony, she later on changed her outfit to that of her team to protect her father from them, but they still captured him. Later on, Touko and her bodyguards accused Endou Mamoru, and his teammates for being aliens because of the black soccer ball they had in possession, and she challenged them to a soccer game and Raimon won. After the match, she said that she knew from the beginning that they were Raimon, aka the champions of the Football Frontier. Endou asked for a rematch against Reize, but he refuses because Raimon needed eleven players, which they didn't have at that point. Touko shows her Raimon uniform, making her the eleventh player. Raimon still loses with a score of 32-0. Later, Raimon defeated Gemini Storm with the help of Fubuki. She made friends with Rika and together they were able to use combination hissatsu called Butterfly Dream. Later on during the final match with Aliea Gakuen's top ranking team, The Genesis, she created a new hissatsu technique with Tsunami and Kogure called the Perfect Tower and another hissatsu with the rest of the team called The Earth. After Raimon had defeated the Dark Emperors, she kissed Endou on the cheek which made him blush. She eventually went back to her hometown. Season 3 During the FFI, Rika decided to stay at Touko's place, as Raimon is far away from her hometown and it would be troublesome for her to go back and forth between matches. During her staying, Touko hardly ever got enough sleep because Rika always kept joking around at her and wouldn't let her sleep until she laughed. She and Rika usually watched Inazuma Japan during their training and cheered them on through the preliminary matches and during the match against Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Touko and Rika made an appearance in episode 107, where they tried to surprise the team of their arrival. They said that she and Rika were the Goddesses of Victory, and were encouraging Inazuma Japan. In the next episode, she played with the team in a practice match with Unicorn's Mark and Dylan, The Empire's Teres and Knights of Queen's Edgar, until Sein and Desuta attacked and kidnapped Rika and Otonashi, respectively. Everyone split up into two groups, with the coach and remaining managers staying beind. Touko was in Endou's group to rescue Rika. She evolved The Tower to V2 and saved two deathly goals for them. In the end, they won thanks to Fideo and Edgar. After that, she is seen again with Rika while staying with the team in the lodge, and cheering on Inazuma Japan in their match with The Kingdom and Little Gigant. She is later on seen in episode 126, playing in a match between the original Raimon members and the new Raimon members; her playing in the team of the new Raimon members, consisting of all of the characters that have joined up along the way up to the end of Season 3. In episode 127, she used Shin Perfect Tower with Tsunami and Kogure to successfully stop Dragon Slayer V3. She later on tried to go on the offensive side but got the ball stolen by Kageno due to him scaring her. The match ended in a tie as both teams were equally match. Later, they all listened to Endou as he said "Let's Play Soccer!" to which everyone agreed on. Inazuma Eleven Go She appeared in the GO video game. It was shown in the video game trailer that she was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. In the video game, she appeared at the Holy Road Liner (Holy Liner) to explain the rules of the tournament. Quotes *What's with them? Relationships 'Her mother' It's unknown about how she acts around the mother. 'Zaizen Sousuke' She loves her father and cares about him very much. 'Endou Mamoru' 'Urabe Rika' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Zaizen Sousuke' (Father) Trivia *Her birthday is ???. *Her hobbies are ???. *Her english version name is Victoria Vanguard. But her nickname is Tori. *Touko is the first female player who joined Raimon. *Despite the affections she showed toward Endou Mamoru, she stated that her and Endou's relationship is rather platonic. *She was the first female character to use hissatsu techniques out of soccer games or training sessions; she used The Tower at some boys who were looking at her and Aki, who did not give any information about the "Flame Striker", but instead were troubling and laughing at them. This marks the first time a hissatsu is used outside a soccer game. *In episode 47, Rika hints about Touko liking Tsunami, but Touko is somehow oblivious to what Rika was talking about. *With Beta they are the only girls who had played in three different positions. *Her hissatsu technique "The Tower" is a pun of her name, because the first kanji on her name Tou means Tower. *The number on her Inazuma Japan jersey is 105. In Japanese, the ten is pronounced "Tō" (とう) and the five is pronounced "Go"(ご), but when converted to pure sound, it's pronounced "Ko"（こ). That means 105 is pronounced "Touko". *When she played as the captain of SP Fixers, she didn't wear the captain's armband. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ayahi Takagaki *'English' : Andrea Kwan :all information on Zaizen Touko came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Zaizen_Touko Gallery Touko Raimon.jpg|Touko on the bus Category:Characters Category:Females